1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated semiconductor laser device and, more particularly, to an integrated semiconductor laser device capable of oscillating a plurality of laser beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor laser device for oscillating laser beams having different wavelengths from relatively adjacent regions has been proposed. A laser device of this type is used in, e.g., an optical head of an optical disk recording apparatus or a light source for optical communication. However, a device in which a difference between the wavelengths of laser beams is several tens nm, several hundreds nm, or more and a short interval between light-emitting points (laser oscillating regions) is about several .mu.m cannot be obtained yet. In the conventional device which is proposed, collimation of oscillated laser beams is not satisfactory.